


A Long Time Ago.... Auggie Ficlet

by Auggie Anderson (FanficbyLee)



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Auggie%20Anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A long time ago, in a living room far, far away....Auggie and his brothers watch Star Wars</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Long Time Ago.... Auggie Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, in a living room far, far away....Auggie and his brothers watch Star Wars

Character: Auggie Anderson  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://augustanderson.livejournal.com/profile)[**augustanderson**](http://augustanderson.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Covert Affairs  
Word count: 350  
Rating: G  
Prompt:  
#418 Who is your favourite fictional family? for [](http://theatrical-muse.livejournal.com/profile)[**theatrical_muse**](http://theatrical-muse.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: A long time ago, in a living room far, far away....Auggie and his brothers watch Star Wars

The brothers were spread from one end of the den to the other, crowded in front of the TV while their dad slid the tape into the VHS. It was early and Auggie was nestled on his favorite blanket next to his oldest brother on the floor next to the sofa. He had a dark blue bowl in his hands, and he waited while big brother dished out the popcorn to his three other brothers first. He hated being the youngest and always being last.

“Hold your horses, Auggie,” Rick said when he finally gave him his dish.

“I hate being last I get all the rejects.” Auggie stirred the popcorn around in his bowl, looking for half popped kernels and unpopped seeds.

“No,” Rick said, tipping the big bowl. “I get the crap because I’m last.”

Auggie nodded and sat back, then offered Rick some of his popcorn. “We can mix it together, and then we’ll both have the junk.”

“You’re a good kid.” Rick slid onto the floor next to Auggie and mixed their popcorn together. “But I’m not sharing my drink. I don’t want your spit on the bottle.”

“I wouldn’t want your nasty spit on mine either.”

“Would you guys shut up!” Peter shouted. “It’s time for the movie, and I want to see Princess Leia.”

“I want to be Luke,” his twin Charlie said.

“Is that so you can make out with your twin?” Rick asked with a laugh. “Because you know, that’s just gross.”

“Euwwww,” Auggie chimed in sticking out his tongue. “That’s disgusting.”

“It’s not my fault they’re twins!” Peter said, throwing a pillow at Rick, nearly knocking over his soda. “And what are you making faces about, August? You’ve never kissed a girl, and you probably never will.”

“Oh, I’ll kiss plenty of girls,” Auggie said, throwing a handful of popcorn at the twins. “And none of them will be my sister!”

“Only because we don’t have any sisters!” Charlie said laughing.

“Shut up!” Paul said, after pausing the movie. “And watch!!”


End file.
